


Ein schrecklicher Sonntag

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kein guter Tagesbeginn für Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein schrecklicher Sonntag

Blauer Frottebademantel hin oder her – übrigens ein Geschenk von John zu seinem Geburtstag – Rodney ist klatschnass und hinterlässt eine Tropfenspur, als er überstürzt das Badezimmer verlässt. 

Aber beim Herumplatschen in seiner Badewanne, genauer gesagt, beim Einseifen seiner Brust, hat er mal wieder einen dieser Eureka!-Momente gehabt und ihm ist eine Idee gekommen, die er sofort und umgehend in den Computer tippen muss. Da kann er seine kostbare Zeit natürlich nicht mit Abtrocknen verschwenden, wer weiß, wohin sich der geniale Gedanke sonst verflüchtigt. 

Er hat es sehr, sehr eilig und seine Füße sind rutschig auf dem blank polierten Boden, aber der Computer ist schon in Sichtweite, so dass er dem keine Beachtung schenkt. Noch ein Schritt, eine unbedachte Drehbewegung, als er John seinen Namen und etwas von ‚Kaffee’ sagen hört – und Rodney verliert seinen Halt, rudert wild mit seinen Armen, versucht sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, beziehungsweise wieder zu gewinnen.

Vergeblich. 

Verflucht! In dieser Zehntelsekunde rauscht schon mal mit wissenschaftlicher Präzision durch seinen Gehirn, was gleich passieren wird: Sein kostbarer Kopf wird auf den Metallboden knallen und unwiederbringliche Gehirnzellen verlieren. Sein Steißbein wir Bekanntschaft mit dem unnachgiebigen Fußboden machen und das wird sehr, sehr schmerzhaft sein, wie Rodney aus leidvoller Erfahrung weiß. Was für ein fürchterlicher Start in einen Sonntag. Wäre er nur im Bett geblieben! 

Starke Arme stoppen seinen Fall völlig überraschend im letzten Moment und leiten ihn auf das Sofa um. Zusammen krachen er und John in die Polster. Uff! Auch das nimmt Rodney für einen Moment den Atem, ist aber harmlos im Vergleich zu dem, was er schon als sein Schicksal befürchtet hatte. 

„Diese mörderischen Fußböden in Atlantis …“, beginnt Rodney zu meckern. Anklagend weist er auf das Objekt seines Zorns, nachdem er sich aus Johns Armen und von Johns Gewicht befreit und wieder zum Sitzen aufgerichtet hat. 

Doch John scheint keine Klagen über Fußböden und die unverzeihlichen Nachlässigkeiten der Antiker hören zu wollen und bringt ihn mit einem Kuss sehr effektiv zum Schweigen. Seine Zunge dringt in Rodneys Mund, seine Zähne nippen an Rodneys Unterlippe, jagen kleine, kribbelnde Stromstöße durch Rodneys Körper. Johns linke Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter, streicht durch die nassen Haare in Rodneys Nacken. Johns rechte Hand öffnet den Gürtel des Bademantels und zieht den blauen Frotteestoff auseinander. Seine Finger gleiten darunter und streicheln über nackte, duschwarme Haut … 

Rodney seufzt wohlig auf. Sieht so aus als würde dieser Sonntag besser werden, als er angefangen hat, selbst wenn er befürchten muss, in der nächsten halben Stunde einige Details seines Geistesblitzes vielleicht doch noch zu vergessen. Aber die Pegasus-Galaxie hat ihn auf die harte Tour gelehrt, dass es kostbarere Momente als wissenschaftliche Durchbrüche gibt. 

Er zupft Johns schwarzes T-Shirt aus dessen Hose …

\--------ENDE--------

©Antares, August 2010 


End file.
